


杀一个人

by Polka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy's POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	杀一个人

1.

 

要Eggsy说，他其实早就察觉到了。  
有些细节是难以忽略的，只要你是个懂得观察的人，而Eggsy，唔，他总是能知道那个老混球又在什么时候下手揍了他妈，知道他暗恋的女孩在意着哪个男孩，也能轻而易举地猜出人们把他们重要的东西都藏在哪里——只要认真看，人们脸上写满了一戳即破的秘密，哪怕是那些每日冒着枪林弹雨的最谨慎、最无惧的人。

存在于Eggsy想象中的特工组织和他所接触到的不太一样。至少他想象中的不是一些高大寡言像个清教徒般的教官或有着一张和善脸喜欢坐在餐厅里掌控全局的白发爷爷或是周身散发着生人勿近气息的中年男子。  
嘿，辣妹们都上哪儿去了？  
这群人不会衣着入时地出入酒吧，不会开着阿斯顿马丁招摇过市，作息规律，没有糜烂的私生活，甚至也没有家庭——至少Eggsy能确定他们的教官是孤身一人——一个24小时待在总部，睡在一间除了床和桌椅书柜就没有其他家具的房间里的男人，不可能拥有自己的家庭。他也曾好奇地问起过Galahad——他还是更喜欢称他为Harry，得到的回答是一个被他解读为“和你无关”的眼神。至于Arthur，他听说他有很多仆人，但仅仅是仆人。

“我觉得这群人连朋友都没有，”入睡前Charlie枕着自己的胳膊说，“你们为什么想做特工来着？我是想每个任务都能到睡一个妞，其实MI6是不是更好的选择？”  
他们有朋友，他们彼此是朋友，Eggsy想告诉这家伙。  
他的教官和他的推荐人就算得上是朋友。  
Eggsy见过他俩沟通的方式，不是那种“你好今天天气不错我们开始工作吧”的客气对话，当然也不是那种“嘿混蛋周末去喝一杯吗”的类型，事实上，Eggsy只听过他们谈论工作，但那是他唯一能看到他的教官嘴角挂着微笑的时候，也是他唯一曾听到Harry的嘴里冒出S或F开头的字眼的时候，而且见鬼，Harry说得还不少。

他的推荐人大概一周会在总部出现一次，顺便参与Merlin每周例行的学员对谈，确定自己推荐的小鬼没有闯祸，也还没被淘汰。  
也有时候Harry没出现。  
Eggsy不知道他去了哪儿，直到隔一阵子他在走道或是Merlin的办公室或是会议室里碰见他，发现他面带倦容，某个部位绑着绷带，微笑着为自己的缺席道歉。  
Eggsy不敢告诉Harry，独自走进Merlin办公室会令他感到紧张——因为没有Harry在场的时候，这家伙有着令人难以接近的低气压。Eggsy真的猜不透那平静刻板的语气和镜片背后的眼睛里隐藏着怎样的情绪，当他为了缓和气氛挠着脑袋问起Harry的去向，得到的答案永远只有“他在工作，不用担心”。  
他百分百确定这两个人有着超乎同僚关系的友谊，毕竟Harry从不会在裁缝店那群人面前刻薄地谈论任务目标，而Merlin也不会朝着受训的学员们无奈地笑。  
Harry还允许Merlin碰他的肩膀——有一次Eggsy这么做了，当Harry站在花坛前凝视那些刚刚冒出绿叶的矮牵牛的时候，他像对待其他熟人一样走过去轻拍Harry的后肩，然后他都不知道自己的手到底是怎么被反扭过去的，他只知道这真他妈的痛，他可能会骨折。  
“抱歉，”Harry放开他时耸了耸肩，“等你干上这行就明白了，职业习惯。”  
Merlin这么做的时候Harry可没有如此过激的反应，无论前一秒他在专注于什么。  
好吧，朋友，Eggsy想，老朋友。

 

2.

安排大致是这样的：每周的理论课程穿插着实战演练，一个月一次选拔测验，如果通不过，自然会有人送你回家去。  
下午五点是解散时间。作为军需官，Merlin显然还有其他工作要处理。但那之后对于候选人们也并不是休息，如果不完成布置的任务，第二天的课程一定会煎熬如同地狱。  
只有极少的时候，Merlin会宣布提前解散并匆匆离开，或是找人接手监督他们完成集训。  
Eggsy记得有时候他的手机响个不停，还有几次Percival或是Gawain会直接推开课室门，把他叫出去。  
唔，毕竟除了选拔Lancelot以外，这群人还有一整个世界要去拯救。

也有时候Eggsy能感觉到他们的教官身上难得流露出的焦躁——他站在一旁，等待他们完成组装武器或是拆解弹药，视线不停往他手里的屏幕上瞄。如果是紧急事件，Eggsy觉得他应该会直接离开，但他只是站在那儿，有时候不自觉地咬住下唇。Eggsy想知道发生了什么，而这往往导致他完成任务的动作比起其他人慢了许多。  
“注意力，”训练结束时Merlin看着他面前的计时器说，“如果连基本的注意力都没有的话，我建议你尽早打包回家。”  
Eggsy为此感到生气。那个总是瞄屏幕或者看手表，心思完全不在这堂课上的人又不是他自己。

很快Eggsy就推断出了原委。因为那天当他想要追上他的教官为自己辩白几句，就发现站在Merlin办公室门口的是脸色阴沉，抄着双臂独自等待着的Harry。  
他最终打消了叫住Merlin的念头，独自下楼去餐厅。  
有些事情他还没资格插手，甚至也没有知情权，毕竟他只是个还不完全属于这儿的毛头小子。基本上，Eggsy对自己所在的地方感到满意：宅院宽敞明亮，餐点丰富美味，他们压根没时间享受的娱乐设施也一应俱全，浴室是大理石地面，还带桑拿间，这儿的被褥甚至都比他自己房间窄床上那套来得柔软舒适。  
他从不是个热爱学习的学生，但这儿有待他了解的东西太多也太他妈有趣了，更不用说他们还有个万事通的老师——Merlin仿佛知道这世界上的一切，也从不吝于教诲。  
还有Harry——他能同时令人景仰又畏惧。哪怕无处可炫耀，Eggsy也为自己有着这么一个推荐人而自豪，偶尔他看着镜子里的自己，会琢磨起到底要怎样才能成为Harry这样优秀的特工绅士。  
操，或许他一辈子也不可能。

Harry消失了一个整月。  
没有人跟Eggsy说他去了哪儿。  
他有点能理解特工们的行踪不定，所以他能做的只是认真集训，保持警惕，不在月度测试里被淘汰掉，让Harry回来的时候还能看见他待在这里。  
一个星期过去了，接着又一个星期。  
这期间Eggsy感冒了一次，因为没有其他学校会让学员们在十二月跳进冰水里去捞一个黑匣子，他通过了，然后发了两天烧——说不上算不算比Roxy好一点儿，因为她咳嗽了整整一个星期，每次都像要把内脏咳出去。  
他躺在病床上，头痛而且喉咙干渴，想起的是他妈妈，还有Harry。  
然后他开始怀疑Harry是不是死了。  
Kingsman的成员们很少谈论他们的同事，事实上，他们大部分人看起来都有点儿难以接近，只是低头干活，走起路来步伐匆匆，仿佛每耽误一秒钟就会有人因此而死去。Eggsy感觉自己正在融入一台巨大的、有条不紊地运行着的机器里，一个零部件坏了，就再换一个，就像他所候补的那个位置一样，这么做显得不近人情，却无可否认地高效率。

Merlin在他住进病房的第二天下午来看了他，告诉他他做得不错，而且他们正在针对制服的水下保暖性进行改进。  
他盯着自己的教官，觉得他额头的皱纹在加深——他可能二十岁就秃了，如果他一向表现得这么沉默而忧虑。  
“Harry在哪儿？”Eggsy问他，“没有人告诉我。”  
他有些耻于承认自己想念他的推荐人。  
“乌克兰。”Merlin难得地给了他一个明确的地点，然后又补充了他早就熟悉一句，“你不用担心。”

在Eggsy恢复了活蹦乱跳的又整整一个星期之后，Harry回来了。  
当他们努力辨认着丛林物种并试图在其中挑出能充当毒药的代替品时Merlin接了个电话，留下面面相觑的Lancelot候选人，招手叫Eggsy到自己面前来。  
“你跟我走。”他说。  
Eggsy跟在他身后疾速穿过走道，大厅，一直走到门口草坪上，那架显得可怜兮兮的直升机正像快散架般轰鸣着降落下来。  
他侧脸看Merlin，发现他捏紧了手里的记事板，眉头皱得比以往更深。  
跳下来的是Harry。  
他的条纹西服被染成深红，凌乱的头发也一样。  
Eggsy冲过去，才发现那些不是Harry自己的血，而Harry板着脸，眼睛发红，嘴唇紧抿，让Eggsy觉得自己出现在这儿是件错误的事。但当Merlin走过去搀住Harry的胳膊时，他身上有种紧绷着的东西突然松懈了下来。他抬手去擦拭自己脸上的血，然后将手掌摊开在眼前。  
“操，”他说，“我想我得先洗个澡。”

Eggsy大概就是在那时候察觉到的。  
第二天Roxy兴奋地拽住他，告诉他他们成功破坏了一次针对整个国家的热病袭击，Eggsy只是在纳闷这个精彩故事的主角昨天晚上到底待在哪里。  
门口的那辆计程车没有挪过位置，传送间也黑着灯。医疗室，会议室，餐厅，Harry都不在。  
Eggsy想问问他这一个月发生了什么，也想告诉Harry自己在这段时间里学到的东西。但他找不到Harry，那就算了。倒是Arthur捧着本书坐在餐厅的壁炉前，对自己东张西望的学员疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你知道Harry在哪里吗？”他问。  
“休息。”Arthur回答。  
埃博拉，晚上Eggsy躺在床上想，Harry从一群疯子手里拯救了一整个国家，而那时候他大概躺在床上辗转反侧地想着自己的家人。  
他想成为Lancelot。他想成为他们的一员，就像Harry那样。

 

早晨当Eggsy看见餐厅里Merlin对面坐着他的推荐人时他并不感到意外。  
Harry似乎已经从漫长而疲倦的任务中恢复了过来，端坐在桌边喝着一杯黑咖啡，面前摆放着淋满枫糖的松饼。他转身朝Eggsy微笑，示意他坐到自己身边来。  
Eggsy拿着自己的可乐和煎蛋坐下，看见对面他的教官正在切割一块火腿。  
“昨天你找过我？”Harry问。  
“喔，没事。”Eggsy突然有点接不上话。他偷偷瞄自己身边的男人，昨天对方身上散发出的戾气他记忆犹新，但Harry啜饮着咖啡，露出一副轻松愉快的神情。  
Eggsy放下心来，虽然他也不知道自己在为什么而担心。  
Merlin瞥了眼手表，站起身。  
“我有个会议要参与，”他说，“你们继续。”  
Eggsy顺着Harry的视线目送他的教官离开，顺着Harry的视线——如果他没看错的话，Merlin的手腕内侧有块小小的印记。那不是吻痕，Eggsy琢磨着，那两处凹陷下去的红印倒更像是齿痕，还是新鲜的，估计用不了太久就会消退。  
他挪开目光，拿起可乐，疑惑拉开拉环。  
他可能想错了，但不管怎样，这可不关他的事。

这不关他的事。  
Eggsy清楚。  
但他没办法阻止自己观察到更多。观察是一种本能，你可没法在夜里不睡觉，或是在渴的时候不喝水。  
大部分时候他的教官与推荐人都保持着一种“比别人熟一点”的关系，而当晚上Eggsy偶尔在学院的某处撞上本不应该出现在这儿的Harry——看着他踱着步子，将手抄在口袋里，往楼上走，脚步声消失在楼道左翼时，他不敢叫住他，也不敢猜测他是要去哪里。

 

3.

 

Eggsy原本是没有想去弄清楚某些疑问的。  
管好你自己的事。如果说他懂得一些还算有用的道理，这便是其中一条——但显然他也并没有好好遵循。  
当Roxy坐在那儿摆弄那堆设备，凝神倾听耳机里的声音时，他抱着双臂站在门口，留意着外边的动静。  
“见鬼，我应该记得没错。”Roxy焦急地调试着频道，似乎一无所获。

他们在这儿是因为Roxy。  
“我搞砸了。我的推荐人要和我家人联系，”前一天晚上用餐时她没精打采地告诉Eggsy，“你知道我花了多久才劝服他们让我参加选拔？不管他明天要跟他们说什么，一定都不是好事。”  
Roxy的成绩一向优秀，如果这次有人通不过的话，Eggsy觉得那必定是Rufus，但Roxy整晚看起来都忧心忡忡，夜里睡觉时Eggsy能听见她在隔壁不停地翻身。  
第二天他递给了Roxy那张磁卡。  
“不要问我是怎么拿到的，”他说，“现在我们去器材室。”  
Roxy在摆弄各种装置上有着Eggsy几乎要羡慕的天赋，但此刻她心烦意乱地坐在那儿，想搞清楚自己到底遇到了什么问题。  
“你确定这是电话线路？”Eggsy盯着屏幕问。  
“我不确定。”Roxy摇头。  
“等等，”她停下了操作，“我想我听到了，但这是Merlin吗？”  
Eggsy接过她递来的耳机。

“第二个路口左转，上高速，那儿有岗哨，他们追上来的话我可以控制升降杆，”那是Merlin的声音没错。  
“前面的出口下，往市区方向走。”  
现在Eggsy知道为什么今天来给他们上课的是Gawain了。  
“好了，”停顿片刻之后Merlin说，“我没看到他们赶上来，等我再确认下他们的位置。目标怎样？”  
“还在我这儿。”  
那是Harry在说话。线路混杂着电流杂声，音量忽大忽小，但Eggsy能听见自己的推荐人略带急促的呼吸，以及声音里透着的冷峻。  
“好，我给你在El Aurassi定了个房间，你先用新证件入住，故障设备两小时内能修好，然后你就可以回来了。”   
“听着，Harry，”Merlin又顿了顿，像在谨慎选择着措辞，“你已经把伤亡降到了最低，无论发生了什么，那不是你的责任。”  
他们教官低沉的嗓音轻缓下来有种力量，那种想让你在犯任何错误时都能听到他对你说“没关系”的力量。  
另一头沉默着，没有人回应。

“你听到了什么？”Roxy戳Eggsy的肩膀，提示他已经耗掉了太长时间在他们并不需要关注的内容上。  
“没什么。”Eggsy耸肩，准备摘下耳机。“Merlin的内部线路，他们在工作。”  
“嘿，”Harry被压低的声音在那一刻重新回到了线路里。  
这回他依旧在轻喘，但比刚才平缓了许多，他放松下来的声音有些沙哑，有些陌生，让Eggsy突然不知所措。  
“你想操我吗？等我回去之后。”  
Eggsy立刻拽下了耳机。他觉得自己的脸唰地红了。  
“他们说什么了？”Roxy伸手去跟他拿，但Eggsy将耳机紧抓在手里，谁也没法夺走。  
“没什么，”他说，“没什么。”

 

他把脚步放得极轻，但脚下的枯叶依旧在发出沙沙的碎裂声。太阳光线穿透层层枝叶，照射到地面上时已经若有若无。整个树林里一片安静，直到有人开始移动。  
察觉到人影的瞬间，Eggsy往后退，将背部紧贴树干。  
举枪，瞄准，射击。  
那人应声倒下，Eggsy猫着腰窜过去，抓住尸体的双脚，将他拖进灌木丛里，然后摸到了他腰间的弹药包。  
手榴弹，好极了，正是他所需要的。  
他收好缴获的武器，继续前进。  
目标的距离已经缩短到几百米，他观察周围地势，在他左手边是个长满林木的斜坡，右手边布满凹凸不平的山石，那栋建筑就建在缓坡上，从树木和岩石遮蔽处冒出灰色的尖顶。  
“我找到了。”他低声说，“我们还有多少时间？”  
“两分钟，剩下的就靠你了。”Roxy，他的小组搭档回答。  
他找好了隐藏地点，计算着热流袭来时扑倒的位置，取出那颗老式手榴弹，将食指穿过拉环，然后——  
“我要它。”一个稚嫩的童音在他侧前方响起。  
“嘘，”一个男人回应，“别着急，慢点儿，对，这样它才不会被吓跑。”  
“Eggsy，我们快没时间了。”Roxy在对讲装置的另一头催促，但他感觉自己的手指像是黏在了拉环上。他愣在那儿，一动不动。  
“Eggsy？”  
他做不了这个。  
他看着那个女孩从灌木中弯腰钻出来，举着捕蝶纱网，她有头漂亮柔顺的金色长发，她的皮鞋上缀着粉红色的蝴蝶结。  
“Eggsy？你在做什么？没时间了。你听得到吗？Eggsy？”  
他捏紧手指，感觉手榴弹像颗心脏般在他掌心跳动，砰咚，砰咚，砰咚。

铃声尖叫起来，随后的广播里是Merlin刻板的声音。  
“测验结束，”Merlin说，“所有小队十分钟内回到集合点。”  
Roxy两天没跟他说话。  
他们没有通过。如果剩下的课程不全拿到A，Eggsy知道他们俩就都没机会了。

 

Harry坐在Merlin的办公室里，用Merlin的马克杯喝着茶，手边摊开着一份报纸。  
而他们的教官站在窗边，在Eggsy推门进来之后，才慢悠悠地绕到椅子前。  
“坐。”Merlin说。  
这看起来不妙，Eggsy感到忐忑。  
他确定自己的最后一门课成绩应该不错，但现在他突然泄了气，失去了信心。他或许永远也没法成为Kingsman的一员了，他会回到他那个乱糟糟的家里去，喝酒，打架，偷东西，找份便利店的零工，浑浑噩噩地过一辈子。  
Harry站起身，走到他面前，将手里那份报纸递给他，他不知所以地接过来，瞄了眼头版。  
那应该是份地方小报，Eggsy不认得那是什么语言，但是头条底下配了张照片——一家三口，一对微笑着的中年夫妇和一个斜睨着镜头，看起来不怎么开心的男孩。  
Eggsy抬起头，以眼神询问自己的推荐人，又小心翼翼地瞄了眼Merlin。  
“上周在阿尔巴尼亚，”Harry开口，“我去调查一个军火商，他拿到了一份不属于他的设计图纸，如果投产，那大概是有史以来最糟糕的军备升级。”  
“我闯进他们仓库，杀了五个人，拿到任务目标，出去时发现他们炸了我的车。然后我在路边拦住了一辆SUV，就是这个男人开的车，他老婆和孩子坐在后座。”  
Harry停下来看了眼Eggsy的表情。  
“我把他们丢在路边，告诉他们找地方藏好，然后报警，只要还有枪响就不要出来。因为那群人追的是我，而且你知道，有人在你耳边尖叫的时候你可没法集中注意力。”  
“他们怎么了？”Eggsy问。  
“死了。”Harry耸肩，他的眼神平静，Eggsy从里面找不出一丝情绪。  
“但如果我不抢那辆车的话，大概一个月之后，地中海沿岸的恐怖分子们就能得到比他们现在手头那些破旧装备杀伤力强几百倍的新武器，那时候死的就不止三个人，也不止三百个。”  
Harry继续盯着他，Eggsy觉得耳朵发热。“有时候你得做出正确选择，你明白吗？”  
他明白。但他不知道要怎么承担“正确选择”带来的后果。你看，这个脸上有雀斑的男孩本应该还活着，他可能和他一样喜欢打篮球，或是在房间里贴满碧昂斯——谁规定他要为了其他人去死？  
“这次你还没被淘汰，”Merlin在Harry结束之后才开口，“但Harry说的对，我希望你能学会权衡。”

Harry夹着那份报纸，拿起自己的雨伞，和Eggsy一起走出了Merlin的办公室。  
Eggsy先低着头往前走，然后忍不住停下脚步，转向自己身边的男人。  
“你是怎么做到的？”  
他看向Harry——夹着那份报纸仿佛什么事都没发生的Harry，他的皮鞋锃亮，西服崭新，精心梳理的头发保持得整整齐齐，十指指甲修剪得短而圆润，干净得好像这辈子从来都没有沾过血。  
Harry眯起双眼，回望Eggsy。  
“你得找到些纾缓压力的方式，”他回答，“总会有适合你的办法。听音乐，看书，收藏各种奇怪玩意，打猎，钓鱼，或者……。”  
Eggsy注视着Harry的脸。  
“或者什么？”  
“或者找个人上床。”Harry眨了眨眼睛。  
Eggsy只能点头。他感觉自己是明白了些什么，但至于是不是Harry和Merlin想要教给他的，他可说不准，也不打算再追问。

 

 

fin.


End file.
